Lawson and Rachel Throw Water Balloons at TJ and Spinelli and Get Grounded
At the hallway, Lawson walked over to Rachel Hart, who was down. Lawson: Hey, Rachel. What's up? Rachel: TJ and Spinelli beat me at the tennis game, and besides they whomp. Lawson was shocked. Lawson: What?! TJ and Spinelli beat you at the tennis game?! Don't worry, Rachel. Let's go teach those losers a lesson! But how? Rachel: Because, there are some ways to teach TJ and Spinelli a lesson. Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, Rachel! Let's throw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli! Rachel: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Let's take the water balloons and take them to the bathroom to fill them up. Lawson and Rachel walked over to the lockers, and then Lawson and Rachel grabbed some water balloons. Lawosn and Rachel took them to the bathroom, and then they got into the bathrooms. In the Boys Bathroom, Lawson filled up the water balloons, and in the Girls Bathroom, Rachel filled up the water balloons, and then Lawson and Rachel came out of the bathrooms. Lawson: Now let's prepare to confront TJ and Spinelli. Just then, TJ and Spinelli walked in, and Lawson and Rachel confronted them. Lawson: Stand back! We're going to throw water balloons at you! Rachel: But why? Because you beat me at the tennis game, and Lawson and I are here to teach you a lesson! TJ and Spinelli were horrified. TJ and Spinelli: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! TJ: Please don't throw water balloons at us! Spinelli: Don't do it, Lawson and Rachel! Lawson: Too bad! Time to get wet! Lawson and Rachel threw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli. SPLASH! TJ and Spinelli were soaking wet, and Lawson and Rachel laughed. Lawson and Rachel: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson: That's what you get for beating Rachel at the tennis game! Rachel: And messing with me! TJ and Spinelli were angry. TJ: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson and Rachel! How dare you throw water balloons at us! Now we are soaking wet because of you! Spinelli: That's it! We are telling Miss Finster about this! Lawson: Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't tell our teacher on us! Rachel: Don't do that! We're really sorry! TJ: Well, your apology and forgiveness won't be accepted! Spinelli: And that's final, punks! TJ called to Miss Finster. TJ: Miss Finster! Can you please come here? Spinelli: We're feeling wet! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What is it, TJ Detweiler and Spinelli? TJ: You are not going to believe this! Spinelli: Lawson and Rachel just threw water balloons at us! Miss Finster was annoyed. Miss Finster: What?! Oh my god! They're in big trouble now! Thank you for telling me about this! Miss Finster walked over to Lawson and Rachel. Miss Finster: Lawson and Rachel, how dare you throw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli?! You know that is unacceptable! That's it, give me the water balloons and go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Lawson and Rachel gave Miss Finster water balloons and went off to Principal Prickly's office. Then they entered Principal Prickly's office, and entered it and confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Lawson and Rachel? What brings you both to my office? Lawson: Me and Rachel threw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli! Rachel: That's because they beat me at the tennis game! Principal Prickly quickly got annoyed with Lawson and Rachel. Principal Prickly: What?! Oh my gosh! Lawson and Rachel, how dare you throw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli?! You know throwing water balloons at other students is unacceptable! That's it, you are both suspended for a month! Go home right now! Lawson and Rachel went home in disgrace. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were furious and they threw a fit. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you throw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli?! You know throwing water balloons at other students is unacceptable! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded! You're grounded for a month! Lawson's mum: Now go upstairs to your room right now and think about what you did! Lawson went upstairs to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Rachel's house, Rachel's parents were furious and they threw a fit. Rachel's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Rachel, how dare you throw water balloons at TJ and Spinelli?! You know throwing water balloons at other students is unacceptable! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded! You're grounded for a month! Rachel's mum: Now go upstairs to your room right now and think about what you did! Rachel went upstairs to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Julie as Rachel and Spinelli Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Rachel Hart's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff